The SetUp
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Cody means well but meddling in John's personal life just might drive John crazy. Can John dodge being set up by one of his best friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Setup **_

John sighed as he walked into his apartment. He dropped his keys and mail on the small table near the door before turning and engaging the locks on the door. He trudged to his office to drop off the bag he carried everyday containing his laptop and other important documents. John stood there waiting for his cell phone to ring like it always did when he got home. He smiled when like clockwork the device started to buzz

"Yes Cody?"

"How was work?"

"Work was fine. All the guys showed up so we're caught up on the work we were behind on yesterday. Today was productive which is what I like."

"Aw, that's great John. Are you coming over for dinner?"

"Do I ever come over for dinner?"

"If I whine enough you usually do."

"So are you going to start whining?"

"You know I will if I have to. Don't make me do it."

"Come on, just a little for my hard day."

"John."

"What did you make?" Cody laughed

"Does it matter?"

"No. Everything you cook is delicious Chef Boyardee."

"So get your butt in the car and come on over. I made sangria." He younger man said in a song-song voice

"White or red?"

"Both." John was sold

"I need to take a shower. I'll see you in 45 minutes."

"And I'll be keeping the food hot and the drinks cold until your arrival."

"You're a true friend."

"Bye John."

"Bye Codes." John ended the call and went to his bedroom. He eyed his bed and contemplated calling Cody back and saying he couldn't make it just so he could crawl in bed and stay there but Cody was a very good friend, one of his best friends actually and John was very nice so instead he went to the adjoining bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped out of his flat front khakis and button down shirt

After showering John walked to his well-organized closet looking for something to wear. He decided on a blue chambray shirt, light grey shorts and a pair of boat shoes. Once he was dressed John walked to the front door and grabbed the keys to his sports car off the hook mounted above the small table. He unlocked the doors again and went down to his car. John drove just a little above the speed limit enjoying the sights of the city. He'd moved to Atlanta a little more than eight years ago from West Newbury. He'd moved to Atlanta because of a job he had been offered but before he left John was in a long-term relationship. He was so much in love and had asked the man he was with to move with him but he said no. John knew that in order to make a better life for himself he had to go. So he left. And he never regretted his decision. John smiled when he pulled up to the guard house in front of the gates to Cody's neighborhood

"Hey Tom!"

"Hello there Mr. Cena! Stopping by for a little Friday night dinner?"

"You know it."

"Mr. Rhodes' never did send me down any of that peach cobbler of his." John smiled almost tasting the cobbler on his tongue

"I'll be sure to remind him."

"Please do." Tom said pushing the button for the gates. "Have a good night sir."

"You too." John drove through the gates and admired the houses like he always did. He wanted to have this with someone one day. John pulled into the driveway of 307 Alberta Terrace and killed the engine of his car. The home was beautiful and paid for entirely by Cody after dipping into his trust fund. John was always a hard worker and never thought that he would be friends with a trust-fund baby but Cody was sweet and if you didn't know about his background you would never know about his position in Atlanta society

"Hello!" John yelled walking into the house. He never knocked anymore

"Johnny!" Cody yelled back as he came around the corner with an ever-present smile on his face. "So glad you could make it."

"I'm glad to be here. Oh, Tom's still waiting for that peach cobbler by the way."

"Oh my," Cody said placing a hand on his cheek. "I'd forgotten all about that. I'll make him one tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well don't stand there like a stranger." The younger man said taking John by the hand and leading him to the kitchen. John had to curb his laughter each time he was with Cody. He didn't know if there was a male equivalent to a Southern Belle but if there was Cody was it. John took the glass of sangria that he knew was for him in the kitchen

"Where's that husband of yours?"

"He said that he was going to take a quick shower but that was about 40 minutes ago."

"Maybe he's in there taking care of some," John cleared his throat. "Personal business." Cody gasped and playfully slapped John's arm

"Don't be crass John. Besides," He said lowering his voice a bit. "He wouldn't have been in there that long if that were the case." John started to laugh as the man in question walked into the kitchen

"Cena."

"Barrett."

"How come you don't let the guys leave early on Friday's? I want my hubby home with me."

"8-5 Monday through Friday _I_ want your hubby with _me. _He's my foreman, he's got the experience and I trust him."

"Well I just don't understand it all." Cody said wiping the already spotless counter top. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes." John and Wade answered

"Well go on outside. I already have the table set."

"Do you need help with anything babe?"

"No. I've got it."

"Fantastic." Wade said as he walked outside with John and took a seat. The two men chatted idly while Cody brought out the food. Before taking a seat Cody served his husband first then John before serving himself. He always did and it always made John uncomfortable but it was just part of Cody's southern charm

"Oh my God." John said biting into one of the most tender pieces of meat he'd ever had. "I should have snagged you when I had the chance." He said making both Wade and Cody laugh

"He's quite high-maintenance John. I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Baby," Cody started

"You're high-maintenance Love."

"I like to think that I just require maintenance."

"Well now you just sound like an old car." Cody dropped his fork

"And just how comfortable is our couch honey?"

"Uh-oh." John said while Wade frowned

"Not very to be quite honest."

"Anyway," Cody said gathering himself. "When's your friend moving here again?" Wade glared at his husband as he chewed his food

"He should be in tomorrow, you know, like I told you earlier."

"You know that I just plum forget sometimes." Wade knew that Cody hadn't forgotten. He was up to his matchmaking ways and already had Randy, who he'd never met and John, one of his best friends, in his sights and ready to be shot by one of his arrows

"What's going on now?" John asked finally taking his face out of the plate of food. Wade ground his teeth. He hoped that John hadn't heard the exchange between him and his nosey but well-meaning husband

"A friend of mine is moving here and will be staying with us until his apartment is ready."

"Oh."

"And he's very cute John."

"Oh." John said again while Wade shot Cody a look. "Why do I need to know this information?"

"You have everything except someone to share it with and frankly I worry about you at times."

"You worry about me? What do you think that I'm doing?"

"I don't mean it in the sense that you're hurting yourself or are on drugs just that you're lonely and all."

"I'm alone not lonely. There is a difference."

"They sound similar to me."

"I'll admit that it would be nice to have,"

"Oh wonderful!" Cody said clapping his hands together. "I can talk with Randy about you then right?"

"But I didn't,"

"Are you guys all done?" Cody said standing and picking up plates. "I hope you saved room for dessert. I made a pecan praline cake." John looked at Wade once Cody was in the house

"If I weren't so excited about that dessert I would leave right now." Wade nodded

"I understand but he means well. You know that."

"I do know that."

"I'll talk to him later about it and see if I can get you out of this." John shook his head

"It's not a big deal. I don't need to date this guy."

"...but he is cute." John sighed. Apparently everyone in this house was against him

**One Week Later**

Randy stood there in the kitchen listening to the younger man go on and on about this John person. He had only been staying in the house for a week and aside from this daily badgering he loved it there. The house was clean, there was always breakfast, lunch and dinner and Cody's hospitality made him feel right at home. But the John talk, that had to stop. He was starting to hate the man and he'd never even met him

"Cody."

"Yes?"

"Can you please just let me finish this delicious lunch you made for me? I'm going to get indigestion listening to you go on about this."

"Okay, I'm sorry but I just think that the two of you will like each other. I love John and I've known you for a week and I like you."

"You're southern."

"What does that mean?"

"You guys are just bred to like everyone." Cody laughed

"Oh no, you've got that all wrong. We do not like everyone but we're gracious and never want anyone to feel out of place."

"So how do you know who your true friends are?"

"You ever felt a pain in your back? That's your enemy because a true friend stabs you in the front." Randy laughed. If he were being honest with himself he had to admit that he could listen to Cody talk all day...just not about this John person

...

Wade knocked on the door to his bosses' on-site office

"Come in Barrett!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who knocks or knocks and actually waits for me to say come in. I get a lot of the knock and turn. Have a seat." Wade removed his hardhat and sat down in the chair across from John's desk. "This isn't work related is it?"

"No."

"What?"

"Cody's been talking to Randy about you."

"Of course he has."

"Well Randy hasn't been too keen on the idea."

"That makes me feel good." Wade laughed

"That's not what I meant and I think it's more so because he just got here and is not really looking for,"

"No, I get it Wade." John said looking at his phone on the desk

314-935-4896: it's Randy. Cody made me do it

404-438-5024: I'm sure he did

"Randy just sent me a text."

"You're kidding me." John turned the phone toward Wade who laughed. "That man's getting a stern talking to when I get home."

"Don't be too hard on him."

"No matter how hard I try I can't be hard on him. He just wraps those arms around me and looks at me with those bright blue eyes...I'm bloody whipped John."

"You are not whipped." John said laughing. "You're in love."

"Deeply." Wade said standing. "I'm still going to talk with him though."

"As you wish."

John: you didn't have to text me you know. Cody would be none the wiser

Randy: oh no. he's regaled me with stories of how great you are all week and I think he's been watching me so yea, I had to text you

John: that's deep

Randy: I'm a little scared

John: you fulfilled your obligation to text me. You're not going through with the actual meeting up are you?

Randy: you mean the date you owe me?

John: I'm sorry?

Randy: I've been harassed for a week now so I feel like you, John the Great, owes me a date

John: but I wasn't the one harassing you

Randy: tru

John: are you starting to go stir crazy yet?

Randy: a little. My car's not here yet so Cody's been driving

John: I've been in the car with him. It's a nightmare. Tomorrow night then?

Randy: tomorrow night's good

John: I'll pick you up around 7

Randy: see ya tomorrow around 7 then

John: okay

John sighed and dropped his phone on his desk

**Saturday Evening**

John was standing in his closet trying to decide on a red or grey shirt. He was also trying to decide if he wanted to remain friends with Cody. John couldn't believe the man had basically forced him into going on a blind date with someone who's only lived in the city for a week and that he had never met. He snatched the red gingham shirt off its hanger and shoved one arm inside. After his shirt was on properly John tucked it into his navy chinos, slipped his feet into a pair of shoes and made sure he had everything he would need before leaving the safety of his apartment

"Come here." Wade hissed through his teeth at Cody

"Why?"

"You're not going out there. Randy knows how to get dressed on his own." Wade said taking his husband by the arm and pulling him down into his lap. "I wish you would pay as much attention to me as you have been to Randy this week."

"Are you jealous honey?" Cody asked kissing his pouting husband

"No. I'm just saying is all." The young man smiled and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck

"I'm going pay so much attention to you after John picks Randy up. We can _pay attention_ all night long." The bearded man kissed his adorable husband loudly on the lips. Their kissing turned hotter but was interrupted by knocking on their bedroom door. Cody immediately hopped up and straightened his clothing. "Come in."

"Does this look alright?" Cody shot Wade a look

"You look great." He said smoothing out the other man's shirt

"I mean is this okay for the restaurant. I meant to Google what the place looked like earlier but I was so busy with work that I forgot."

"No this is just perfect for Pampas and I'm sure John will like it. He's quite fashionable." Wade breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the doorbell ring

"I will get that." He said standing from the chair he was in and leaving the room and heading downstairs. He opened the door and shook his head at John who was standing there

"What's the problem?" John asked laughing

"Cody's more excited about this damn date than you or Randy." Wade said stepping to the side and allowing John in

"How much longer do you think they'll be up there?"

"Who knows? Randy's dressed but he's got Cody up there so." John looked around Wade when he saw movement behind him

"Is that him?" John whispered

"Uh-huh."

"Why's he so tall? We'll you're really tall so I guess your kind likes to stick together." Wade laughed

"We're actually in a gang."

"Hi Johnny!" Cody said happily

"Hey Codes." John said hugging the other man. He turned to Randy and stuck his hand out. "John. It's nice to meet you."

"Randy and same here."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"Have a good time you two." Cody said from his position in Wade's arms. "We won't wait up. Ouch!" He yelped after being squeezed

"Quiet." John and Randy just left the house and walked down the walkway to John's car

"Nice car." Randy said referring the John's S5

"Thank you." John said unlocking the doors. They got inside and drove to the restaurant in virtual silence. John couldn't wait to get out of the car and hand his keys over to the valet

**Pampas Steakhouse**

"This place is really nice." Randy said trying to make conversation

"Yea. I immediately thought of this restaurant when you said that you liked a good steak."

"Thanks for keeping me in mind." John rolled his eyes

"What do you do?"

"What?"

"For a living."

"Oh. I'm a risk analyst." John nodded

"That's interesting. I've never met an actual risk analyst."

"Well now you have." The older man furrowed his brow at Randy's flippant attitude. It was like he was mad at John but they had never met so that wasn't possible

"What made you move out here?"

"My work. I'm more of an independent analyst and I was getting a lot of business from companies here in Atlanta so I just decided to move. I'd just gotten out of a relationship too so I needed a change."

"Oh." John said nodding. "I sort of know what that's like."

"Oh?" Randy asked peeking over the menu

"Yea, well I got a really good job offer out here and I asked the person I was with if he wanted to move with me and he said no."

"And you just left?"

"Yes."

"How is that anything like my situation? You basically threw your relationship away mine ended."

"Wow." John said scratching his chin. "You are something else." After their somewhat heated exchange John and Randy didn't say a single word to each other over dinner. John was still a gentleman and allowed Randy to order whatever expensive thing he wanted off the menu while he paid. When the valet pulled the car around John slid behind the driver's seat and sped away before Randy even had a chance to buckle his seatbelt. The ride back to Cody and Wade's home was a lot quicker than the drive to the restaurant thanks to John's lead foot. He punched in the code at the front gates and navigated the windy roads as best he could as fast as he could. John pulled into the driveway and didn't even bother putting the car in park before unlocking the doors

"I really needed to get out so thanks for dinner. It was delicious."

"Just get out of my car." Randy smirked

"Alright, fine." He said opening the door and throwing one of his long legs out. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Get all the way out and shut my door...and don't slam it!" Randy slammed it anyway

Upstairs Cody's head popped up from Wade's chest when he heard a door slam

"Is Randy back already? That was quick."

"It was. Things must not have gone that well."

"How can that be? Everything was so perfect." Cody pouted grabbing his phone

"What are you doing?"

"I have to talk to John. You go talk to Randy." He said pushing against Wade's large frame

"Stop pushing me. I'm not going,"

"Do you want me to do that thing I did earlier ever again?" Wade growled as he sat up and threw the sheets back

Cody: what happened?

John: he was rude. Very rude

Cody: really? He seemed so nice all week

John: well he went all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde tonight

Cody: I apologize

John: it's not your fault. I'm sure you didn't tell him to be rude like he was

Cody: oh goodness no. I'm really sorry John. I am

John: it's okay Codes, really

Cody: okay

John: hey I'm home now so I'll talk to you later

Cody: tomorrow?

John: later

Cody: later tomorrow you mean

John laughed

John: I'll talk to you tomorrow

Cody: goodnight : )

John: goodnight

John stripped out of his clothes and practically jumped in his bed after brushing his teeth. He grabbed the remote to his television and turned it on not paying attention to the channels he scanned through

**Next Morning**

Wade rolled over and pulled Cody close to his body and breathed in the man's scent. He snuggled closer almost tucking his husband's bottom into him then kissed the back of his neck

"It's not going to happen so just stop it Wade."

"What do you mean Love?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh," Wade whined. "What did I do?"

"Your friend was rude to mine."

"That's not my fault so why am I being punished?" Cody looked over his shoulder and Wade could read the annoyance in his eyes. "Don't be mad with me." He said kissing Cody's neck again. Cody pushed away from him

"We need to get up for church anyhow." He said getting out of the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast after I wash up. Come down when you're ready." He added before shutting the bathroom door

"I didn't want to set them up in the first place." Wade said burying his face in a pillow

...

"Good morning." Randy said walking into the kitchen. Cody plastered on a smile as he scrambled Wade's eggs

"Good morning Randy." Although he could hear the less than warm tone in the other man's voice he had to hand it to Cody. He flashed those pearly white teeth and greeted Randy like they were old and dear friends. "How was your date last night?" Randy was caught a little off-guard by the question but he should have seen it coming

"It was alright. John took me to a very nice restaurant and the food was incredible."

"So everything other than your snotty attitude was great then?"

"Cody." Wade said in his booming voice as he walked into the kitchen. Cody pursed his lips together tightly as he turned back toward the stove then dumped the eggs onto a plate. Before he took it to the table he checked his phone

John: I'm not coming to lunch today

Cody: why?

John: seriously?

Cody: oh John, I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of him

John: I will be

Cody: I understand. Still coming to the service?

John: yes

Cody: I'll see you there then

John: later

"John's will not be joining us for lunch today." Cody announced as he put Wade's plate on the table. "Would you like cheese on your grits?"

"Not today and why? He always comes over after church for lunch."

"_Why_?" Cody asked laughing. "I'm giving you one guess as to why he won't come over here." Wade just grunted and sawed at one of his sausage links with a fork. Randy knew that he was the reason and now he kinda felt bad but not exactly bad enough to apologize

**Bellwood Church**

John was a man of his word but Cody watched the doors of the church until he saw the man walk through them

"See? He said that he would be here." Wade whispered to his husband as he stood up in the pew to let John in

"Good morning guys."

"Morning Cena."

"Good morning John." Cody said as he hugged him. John took his usual seat next to Cody and waited for that mornings service to start. "Are you sure you don't want to come over for lunch? I can accidentally not make enough for him so he can't eat." John laughed

"You'd never do that and yes I'm sure. I have a friend coming over anyway and we're going to go out."

"Who is this friend?"

"Not that kind of friend so relax. I just went on the date from hell last," Cody gasped

"We're in the house of the Lord John."

"I'm sorry. I just went on the date from heck last night so I'm not trying to go on another one anytime soon."

"So who are you going out with?"

"Phil."

"Oh yes, I remember him. Tattoos?"

"Yes. Tattoos everywhere." Cody looked at John with a raised brow. "You know what I mean. All places visible."

"Oh. Will you be staying away from the Barrett residence while Wade's friend is there?"

"If I can help it...and your last name is Rhodes."

"It's almost December John...and I'm a hyphen."

"I know. I've been meaning to ask what you want for Christmas."

"Oh never mind that...well I did see these recycled glass pillar candleholders that would look nice in the bedroom but we can talk about those later. I'm reminding you because there's a certain Christmas party that you attend every year."

"Oh crap...I forgot." John sighed. "I don't want to be around him but you're my friend and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cody smiled and rubbed John's arm

"Thank you John. I promise to get you something really good as a gift this year. You like Porsches right?" John laughed

"Yea, now we're talking."

**Later: Crabapple Tavern**

"Why are you so late?" Phil asked as soon as John sat down

"Hi there. It's nice to see you too."

"Hello John-Boy. Why are you so late?"

"I got here as soon as I could. I'm still in my church clothes in case you hadn't noticed and to answer your question Cody was on me about coming over for lunch. Wade had to practically pick him up and stuff him in their car."

"Didn't you tell him this morning that you weren't having lunch with them?"

"Yes. And when I got to church."

"Does he think that you won't eat if you don't come over?"

"I told him that I had lunch plans."

"I'm all out of suggestions then."

"Thanks for playing." Phil chuckled

"So tell me about this awesome date you went on last night." John rolled his eyes

"Awesomely bad."

"Just tell me what happened. I might beat him up for you."

"He told me that his car hadn't arrived yet so I would have to pick him up. No problem. He comes downstairs with Cody and my immediate thought was okay, he's hot so this could go well. _Well,_" John stressed. "We go outside to my car and he's like, nice car but it wasn't a genuine compliment – I let it slide because some people are just haters like that. I drive over to the restaurant,"

"Where'd you take him?"

"He said that he liked steak and he's new to Atlanta so I took him to Pampas,"

"Nice."

"I thought so. Trying to make conversation with him was like pulling an impacted tooth. This was our exact exchange verbatim. I'll start: What do you do? What? For a living. Oh. I'm a risk analyst. That's interesting. I've never met an actual risk analyst. Well now you have." Phil furrowed his brow. "I did the same thing."

"What a dick."

"I know right. I tried not to let that deter me so I tried to keep the dry conversation going and asked him what brought him to The A." John smiled after saying that because he knew how much Phil hated the term

"Moving on."

"Moving on...I asked what brought him here and he said work and that he'd ended a relationship and needed a change. I said I sort of know what that's like, he proceeds to lower the menu because yea, he had it in front of his face this entire time, looks at me and says, oh."

"I guess he was interested then. Misery loves company."

"Right. I told him about my situation,"

"I can't wait to hear what his response was."

"That we weren't the same because I left the person I was with and his relationship just ended." Phil started to laugh. "I don't think we said another word to each other until we got back to Cody's. I drove so fast I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over."

"Did you guys make out in the driveway at least?" John eyed his friend

"No. I told him to get out of my car and not to slam my door which he did. On purpose."

"You should really be mad with Cody." John shook his head

"I could be mad with him for forcing this but he didn't know Randy would act like that. He probably would have fought with Wade about letting him stay there if he knew how rude he was. You know that he doesn't like to have people like that around him and especially in his home."

"I know all too well about Lady Cody and his house rules."

"Don't call him Lady Cody. He's Southern and is a big believer in the old quote 'You Are the Company You keep'."

"He's lucky he's so pretty." John laughed

"I'm sure that's it. Not the fact that his husband, who is 6'7", was ready to kick the living shit out of you."

"That had absolutely nothing to do with it." Phil said picking up his glass and sipping from it

**Weeks Later**

John was in his home office looking over paper work for a job that his crew would be starting when his phone buzzed

Randy: sorry

John: for what? you can't possibly be apologizing for the date we went on over a month ago

Randy: I am. I'm not good with apologies

John: or going on dates apparently

Randy: I know. Meet me for coffee?

John was busy and now annoyed. He didn't really want to meet the man or ever see him again but the nice guy in him told him to just go

John: where?

Randy: I'm sitting outside of Thousand Hills coffee house. Is that too out of the way?

John: it's fine. I'll see you there

John rubbed his face as he stood up

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." He said making his way to the door

**Land of a Thousand Hills Coffee Shop**

John arrived and saw Randy sitting at a table near the window

"Hey." Randy said as John sat down

"Hi."

"I don't know if you like French pressed coffee but I asked for two cups just in case you do."

"Thanks." John said flipping the extra mug over and pouring coffee for himself. "So?" He said as he stirred in the sugar

"So what?" John pulled the spoon past his lips and laid it on a napkin. The innocent gesture made Randy shift in his seat

"So what am I here for? I was in the middle of working." Randy sighed

"I wanted to apologize properly. The phone just wasn't right."

"Okay."

"John I'm sorry for acting like a total dick on our date. You didn't have to take me out at all and you certainly didn't have to take me to such an expensive restaurant. And I'm sorry for slamming your car door like I did when you specifically told me not to." John laughed

"Why didn't you just say no to the date if you knew that you were going to act that way?"

"I didn't know."

"So a demon just possessed you?"

"Well we know that's not possible but something like that."

"Okay. I accept your apology then."

"We can co-exist then at Wade's house?"

"We can co-exist but for the record I would have gone to their house whether you apologized or not. I was and still am perfectly content with ignoring you." Randy sat back in his seat. He was _not_ expecting John to say that

"But I said that I was sorry."

"I know. I accepted. I was just letting you know that while I don't dislike you as much as I did we're still not friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**December 22****nd**

John was sitting on the floor of his living room wrapping the gifts he'd purchased for Cody, Wade, and some of his other friends that would be at the party later. Tonight was the annual Barrett Christmas party and John was excited. He loved the holidays and since moving away from his family Cody and Wade had been like family and John couldn't imagine being anywhere else

"Damn it." He cursed sucking on the cut he just received from the glittery snowflake wrapping paper. John tore a piece of tape from the dispenser and secured the flap of paper. He took his a piece of premeasured ribbon and wrapped it around the box then he took another and wrapped it the opposite way making the ends of the ribbon into a curly bow. He pushed the gift over with the others and smiled at his handy work

Cody: did you wrap your gifts yet?

John: what do you mean? I've had them wrapped for at least a week now

Cody: it's almost Jesus' birthday so don't lie John

From day one Cody was able to read John. He found it hilarious and eerie all at the same time

John: I finished them just now with only two paper cuts

Cody: uh-huh. What time are you getting here?

John: doesn't the party start at 6? I'll be there then unless you need my help with something which I'm sure you don't since you have a husband who waits on you hand and foot

Cody: he won't have a hand if I catch him around my ginger cookies again

John: just give him a damn cookie

Cody: no

John laughed

John: okay then. I'm going to relax before getting ready

Cody: make sure you wear a nice sweater

John: why?

Cody: you never know who you might meet here

John: Cody

Cody: what?

John: what the hell are you talking about? Who's going to be there?

Cody: lots of people. See you later. : )

John didn't respond. There was no point. He just stood up and flopped down on his couch then turned the TV on and proceeded to fall asleep

**The Barrett Home**

"What are you doing Wade?" Cody asked without turning around

"How did you know I was in here?"

"You're enormous and do nothing quietly."

"I thought I was rather graceful."

"What are you doing?"

"Why can't I have a cookie?"

"Because _a_ cookie is never just _a_ cookie with you. You'll eat one then tell me what a great baker I am while helping yourself to another then another until the 40 cookies I had dwindles down to 30 and a half."

"I would never."

"You would and you have. Stop hovering around my baked goods please."

"You're such a tyrant."

"Yet you still married me."

"I married you for your cookies." Wade said kissing Cody's cheek. "That you won't let me have!" He yelled leaving the kitchen. Cody laughed while piping the King Crab filling into the tart shells he'd baked earlier

"Is John going to be here?" Randy asked Wade when he walked into the man-cave. He had come over earlier when Wade called him almost in a panic because Cody was in a panic

"Why?" Wade asked sipping his beer. "You made sure you sank that ship long ago."

"He's the only one of your friends that I know so I was just asking, you know, making conversation." The taller man eyed him

"Okay then, yes he'll be here like he's been the last seven Christmases." Randy nodded

"Cool." He said trying to sound casual and unaffected by the fact that the object of his affections was going to be near him in an hour or so

"You know," Wade said pointing a finger in Randy's direction. "John's a really nice guy and I'm sure if you talked with him again he might not treat you as if you don't exist. It is the holidays after all."

"Why would I talk to him again? And he doesn't treat me as if I don't exist."

"...okay."

**Later**

John was rushing around his bedroom trying to get himself ready. He'd overslept. It was now nearly 7 and he had about 222 missed messages from Cody. He grabbed a sweater off a hanger and hoped that it would assuage Cody's anger about him being late. This was one of the times John was glad he only lived 15 minutes away. He lugged the gifts down to his car and drove quickly to the party. John pulled up to the house that was decorated tastefully with white Christmas lights. He stacked the gifts like an intricate puzzle and walked up to the door kicking it with his foot hoping that someone would hear the knock. He was grateful when the door opened and someone took some of the presents from his arms

"Oh man, thanks."

"You're welcome." John had only heard the voice a few times but he recognized it instantly. "How did you even carry all this stuff by yourself?"

"Practice. Can you stick those under the tree for me?"

"Oh yea, sure." Randy said bending over and neatly arranging the boxes. Cody had chewed Wade out earlier about how Randy placed things under the tree and Wade relayed the message but delivered it to Randy much nicer than Cody had to him. Meanwhile, John was standing there peering at Randy's tight ass over the boxes still in his hands. The other man stood upright and turned toward John with his hands out so John handed the rest of the boxes over. He could have walked away but decided to stay and check out the only redeeming thing about this man

"John?"

"Hey. Merry Christmas Codes."

"Merry Christmas." Cody said taking John by the arm. "And just what were you doing?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you looking at him and don't tell me that you weren't."

"So why did you ask?"

"Confirmation. Give him another chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Give him another chance."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because we're in the season of giving and you can give him a second chance."

"I'd like to give him something alright."

"You just watch your mouth."

"You don't even like him yourself."

"We're getting better. He did arrange his gifts wrong earlier but I didn't yell at him or anything."

"No you probably yelled at poor Wade." Cody just smiled and led John into the kitchen

"This is a nice sweater."

"This old thing? I just threw it on." Cody smirked. "Hello everyone." John greeted as he walked into the kitchen. The Barrett home was over 4000 square feet but whenever they had a party the guest always congregated in the kitchen and dining area

"Hi John." John turned to the side when he felt a hand on the small of his back

"Hi Nick." Nick was John's ex. They had dated for less than a year and it was one of the worst relationships John had ever been in. Nick saw it otherwise. Anytime he saw John he made a point of coming up and talking to him when all John wanted to do was ignore the man. Nick had cheated on John numerous times throughout their time together but never admitted to doing so and about a month before ending things John cheated too. They were horrible together

"How are you?"

"I've been well."

"I bet. I saw that your company won the bid to start on those new luxury apartments near the mall."

"Yes we did." Across the room Randy watched as John chatted with the blond man. When he saw the unidentified man wrap his arms around one of John's he rolled his eyes and went to make himself another drink. What he didn't see was John slip his arm out of Nick's grasp. "Look, you can't do this every time we see each other."

"Do what?"

"What you know you're doing. We don't work together so it's not going to happen."

"I don't necessarily want to be in an actual relationship with you John." He said smirking

"Ooh, I see what you want." Nick smiled. "We're not doing that either."

"Why not? That was always good between us and you know it." John did know it and he hadn't been with anyone in a while so Nick's offer didn't sound so bad at the moment

"No." John said shaking his head

"Hey guys." Cody said walking up with a drink in his hand and giving it to John

"Hi Cody." Nick said a little too dryly to be a guest in this man's house. "Those crab tarts you made are so good."

"Thank you. Mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

"Not at all." He pulled John away and over toward a corner of the kitchen

"Tell me he wasn't who you were talking about Cody."

"Goodness no John. I didn't even invite him. He came with Mike as his guest."

"Who were you talking about?"

"Why Randy of course."

"Of course. Where is he by the way? I'm in a foul mood and I feel like having a look at his ass would make me feel a lot better."

"You're being a very naughty boy tonight. Santa may replace your gifts with coal if you keep it up."

"How is that naughty though? He's got a nice ass. I know you looked because you're an ass man." John watched Cody's face turn about four different shades of red before settling on the brightest one. John laughed. "Oh my, my, my – what would Wadey think of this?" The younger man covered his cheeks

"Don't say anything to him."

"I'm just joking. What kind of friend would I be if I ran back and told your secrets? I never even mentioned that time you got drunk and," Cody covered John's blabbering lips with his hand which smelled like warm vanilla and sugar

"Shut up!" He hissed then covered his own mouth. "I didn't mean that!" He hissed again making John laugh

"What's going on over here?" Wade asked walking up and wrapping an arm around Cody. "You're all flushed Love. Have you been talking dirty over here Cena?"

"Wade!" Cody gasped hitting his husband. It always made Wade laugh when Cody acted like a prude in front of their friends because behind closed doors he was anything but. Sometimes he thought the neighbors could hear them during their sessions

...

John stepped out of the powder room and ran directly into Randy

"Oh, excuse me." Randy just grunted and tried to brush past John. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He said slamming the door in John's face

"He has to be bi-polar." John said walking off. In the bathroom Randy stared at himself in the mirror

"How can you like someone like him Randal?" He asked his reflection. Splashing cold water on his face he turned to the toilet and relieved himself before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom

"Is your friend drunk or bi-polar?" John walked up to Wade and asked

"What do you mean?"

"We were getting along fine but I just ran into him at the bathroom and he slammed the door in my face."

"That's odd. I know that he likes you." Wade said eating a piece of beef tenderloin from the plate Cody just handed him

"He's got a funny way of showing it then."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know him Wade. Not anything good about him anyhow."

"He's a nice guy."

"Are you conspiring with Cody?"

"If I want a happy life I do what he says...but this isn't his doing. Randy is nice or else I wouldn't be friends with him and I wouldn't have invited him to stay in my home."

"What's his issue with me then? You guys keep saying he's nice but I never see it."

"I don't know to be quite honest." The taller man responded looking behind John. "Shit."

"What?"

"He is drunk." John looked behind him and saw Randy leaning against the end of the counter

"Well he doesn't look too bad. More tired than anything."

"Let's hope he stays that way because you know how Cody gets...and his parents are staying the night with us so we can do the church thing in the morning."

"I'll keep an eye on him if you want." John didn't know why his mouth betrayed him like it did

"Could you please?"

"Sure, no problem." He grabbed a cup of water and walked it over. "Hey." He said placing a hand on Randy's side. "I think you may need this."

"Oh yea? Why would you think that?"

"Because you look like you're well on your way to waking up tomorrow with a major hangover."

"What do you care?" Randy asked drinking the water then handing the cup back to John

"I don't really."

"Then why,"

"Why can't you shut the hell up and let me be nice to you?"

"Because you're not nice." John laughed

"That's hilarious coming from you. Have you eaten? Cody's been cooking all day so you should eat. Go have a seat at the table." Randy pushed himself off the counter and walked to the table. John threw a variety of things on a plate since he had no idea what the man liked other than steak and lobster. He made himself a plate too then went to the table

"Thank you." Randy said when John put the plate down

"You're welcome."

"Do I look that bad? I don't want to embarrass Wade or Cody."

"No. I mean you can tell that you've been drinking but so has everyone here."

"You're babysitting me."

"Cody's parents are more prim and proper than he is so I'm keeping an eye on you yes." Randy laughed

"Prim and proper huh? They're at a party hosted by their son and his husband."

"There are worse things he could do."

"Oh?"

"Wade could be black." That made Randy laugh

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"I have and so has Cody. He only dated black guys before Wade."

"No kidding?"

"No. He told me himself and once," John said laughing. "We were out having lunch and one of the guys he was with came into the restaurant. Cody's face turned so red when he saw him." Randy laughed and John smiled

"I don't believe in that shit you know? It's so ridiculous to me."

"What shit?"

"Not dating outside your race. If you like someone you like them."

"I agree wholeheartedly but I don't have parents hanging a small fortune over my head."

"That sucks."

"What? That I don't have a small fortune being dangled over me?"

"Yes but I was referring to not being able to marry who you want."

"Oh!" John shook his head. "He may not have ended up with any of those guys but Cody's very much in love with Wade and Wade's very much in love with him."

"I can definitely see that. I heard it a few times too." John's eyes widened. "Yea, Cody's so demanding sometimes."

"Oh my God." John said laughing. "I knew it."

"It's always the proper ones." Randy said looking down at his plate

"What's the matter?"

"I had way too much to drink. This food's not going to stop a hangover."

"Then I must commend you on how well you're able to walk and talk like you're not totally plastered."

"Thank you...I think I'm going to be sick." Randy said getting up quickly and heading for the bathroom. John shook his head and grabbed a disposable cup from the water cooler then followed Randy. He found the man in the powder room where they had run into each other before, slumped over the toilet. John laughed. "What's so funny because I don't see the humor in this at all?"

"You look so hot right now."

"About as hot as that blond you were talking to earlier huh?"

"You mean my ex Nick? Please, he just wants me to fuck him."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to fuck him."

"Prying into my personal life...each time I see you you give me at least one more reason to not like you." That hurt Randy a little. "But to answer your question, no I am not going to fuck him...not again anyway."

"Is he bad in bed?"

"Shit Randy, do you want my blood type too?" Randy laughed

"So you must be bad in bed then."

"Wanna find out?"

"I can just ask Nick if I get that curious." John filled the cup and handed it to Randy

"Rinse your mouth out when you can. The acid's bad for your teeth."

"You're leaving me?"

"For now." John said stepping out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He went to the kitchen to clean up the mess he and Randy had left behind only to find that it was already clean. Cody

"Where's Randy?"

"Where's my food?"

"It was cold. You can get more. Where's Randy?"

"Getting sick in your powder room...your powder room's out of commission by the way." Cody clutched his chest

"Getting sick? Oh my goodness." He said sounding distressed

"Relax Codes. I'm taking care of him. Do you have any ginger ale or peppermint tea?"

"I have both. Which would you like?"

"I'll take the ginger ale."

"Okay. What should I do? Should I do something?"

"Yes. Keep playing the hostess with the mostess and let me handle him. I told Wade that I would...I know how your parents are." Cody smiled warmly at John as he handed him the can of soda

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now I really owe you that Porsche." John laughed on his way back to the bathroom. He knocked softly on the door before just turning the knob

"Did you rinse your mouth out?"

"Yea." John sat on the floor with Randy and cracked open the can of soda. "No straw?"

"Why don't you pour it into the cup I left with you genius?" Randy rolled his eyes and took a drink from the can itself

"Cody washes the cans before he puts them in the fridge."

"I know he does." Randy lay down on the floor in the surprisingly spacious room. "You're really sick huh?"

"I feel like shit. I pre-gammed with Wade then had shots with someone's uncle." John laughed

"That actually sounds like a good time."

"Tons of fun. What time is it?" John checked his watch

"It's almost 11." Randy sat up and leaned over the toilet again to throw up. "You don't like 11? It's 10:48 then."

"That was funny and I'm sure I'll laugh about it tomorrow if I'm not dead. I want to get out of here."

"You are in no condition to drive."

"So you see my dilemma." John knew that Randy couldn't stay with Wade and Cody being sick like he was with Cody's parents staying there too. John sighed

"Do you want to stay at my place for the night? I'd feel really uncomfortable just dropping you off wherever you live."

"Do you have an extra bedroom?"

"No I was thinking we'd share my bed. You know, rub our legs together maybe a little zippity doo-da...a romp in the sack or roll in the hay." Randy looked at John. "I have a second bedroom yes."

"Okay."

"Let me tell the Barrett clan that we're leaving then I'll get you out of here."

"Okay. I'll be right here on the floor if you need me."

"Yea, you play that position." John went back to the kitchen and found Cody and Wade both talking with Cody's parents. Always observant, Cody saw John walk in and went up to him

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to get him out of here." Cody nodded and went to the refrigerator. John laughed when he saw him turn around with two brown paper bags

"This one is yours. It has all your favorites in it and this one belongs to Randy. It's just couple ginger ales and Alka-Seltzer...and a plastic bag in case he started to feel sick in your car."

"Always thinking."

"I try. Wade? Honey?" Wade excused himself and came over

"Are you guys leaving?"

"Yea."

"Where is he?"

"Still on the bathroom floor." Wade handed his drink to Cody

"I'll help you get him out to your car."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys on Christmas Eve."

"Okay." Cody said hugging John. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

**John's Apartment**

"There's a bathroom across the hall, a sink in the kitchen and a trash can right here. Do not throw up in my bed."

"Got it."

"There's water for you on the table and ibuprofen which I'm sure you'll need. Can you take ibuprofen?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I think you'll have everything you need. I'm on the other side of the apartment so if you need me you'll have to yell real loud."

"I can do that." John laughed and rubbed a hand over Randy's closely shaved head before leaving the room. He walked across the spacious apartment to his bedroom and went straight to the bathroom for a shower before getting into bed and falling asleep while listening to the other man's loud snores

**Next Morning**

John was up early like usual. He pulled on a pair of shorts then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. He ate and was cleaning up his dishes when he heard what sounded like a zombie coming toward him. John reached into a cabinet, grabbed a coffee mug and poured a cup. Randy sat on one of the chairs at the island and rested his head on the cool marble counter top

"Good morning. Is there any," John placed the cup in front of him

"Good morning. Yes." Randy raised his head and almost cradled the cup like a newborn child

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I mean for everything. I don't remember all that much but you were around for most of what I do." Randy said looking around. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

"You sure you don't have parents hanging money over your head?"

"Ah, you remember that part of our conversation?"

"Yea."

"No I don't."

"And you're a contractor? Who lives in this place? The rent has to be what, at least $1950 and you drive that S5." John narrowed his eyes at him

"I pay $2000 a month actually and what the fuck is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your goddamn business what I pay a month in rent or what kind of car I drive. You didn't have a problem getting your hungry ass inside when I took you out for dinner."

"Do you want my half of the bill?"

"No. What I want is for you to stop being so fucking rude when you're around me. You're hot but shit your personality sucks."

"My personality sucks?"

"Yes! What is it about me because you don't act this way toward anyone else? Huh Randy?! Answer me!"

"You remind me of him!" John leaned against the counter in front of him

"Him? Who's him?"

"Don't worry about it." Randy said gulping down the hot coffee nearly scalding his throat in the process. "Can you take me to my car?"

"I sure can once we talk about whom this him is and why I remind you of him."

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Too damn bad."

"You're going to hold me hostage? This is kidnapping."

"Then call the police." Randy sighed. He couldn't call the police on someone who had been so nice to him and he did actually like John

"Can I get a refill?" John brought the carafe over and poured the rest in the mug

"Should I brew more?"

"No. I might need something harder after this." John walked around the island and sat in the chair next to Randy's. The tall man had to stop himself from drooling over John's beautifully smooth, almost buttery skin. He smelled good too. Like he had just showered. Randy wanted to bury his face in John's broad chest and breathe him all day or at least until the scent was gone

"I'm waiting."

"Do you remember me telling you about the relationship I was in that ended?"

"It was one of the only things we talked about at dinner."

"A yes would suffice. Anyway, you remind me of him because when we met I thought that he was just a regular guy but it turns out that he had a trust fund like Cody but was nowhere near as nice or sweet as Cody is. I remember that when we went out he always wanted to take his car because in his opinion it was better than mine. He never wanted to stay at my place because it wasn't as nice as his...it was just a whole bunch of shit and it always had to do with money." Randy shook his head. "I thought you were normal and then I saw your car and then I woke up here this morning and had to schlep all the way across the 5000 square feet of this apartment to get to the kitchen." John laughed

"This entire place is less than 1600 square feet."

"It was a long walk."

"With those legs?"

"Been eyeing my legs huh?"

"I see you. I've seen you...when I saw you I was like well damn but then you opened those nice lips of yours and made me hate you."

"You like my lips?" John chuckled

"You've got selective hearing but anyway, I'm nothing like this jerk you're describing. I have what I have because I've worked damn hard for it. My dad was your average blue collar worker and my mom was a homemaker. All the money I have is my own because I earned it...the hard way."

"Male prostitution?"

"I said hard not fun." Randy laughed then turned serious

"What's the real deal between you and blondie?"

"Exactly what I told you last night nosey. He wants to have sex. We dated for less than a year and during that time he cheated...all the time. I cheated on him once then ended things. We may or may not have hooked up a few times afterwards."

"So you are good in bed?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't. Nick's game is that he wants to keep hooking up in hopes that I'll take him back because he's so amazing then he can spend my money which isn't going to happen. He likes the expensive restaurants and long weekends in Jamaica which is fine but don't spend the weekend with me and cheat by Wednesday."

"I know right. At least wait until Thursday."

"Yea," John said shaking his head. "I'm never going to really like you." Since they were being open with each other Randy opened up a little more

"It hurts my feelings when you say stuff like that. Like what you said last night."

"About you giving me more reasons to not like you?"

"Exactly that."

"Stop acting like a complete shit then."

"I'm not a complete shit."

"Partial shit?" Randy laughed

"No shit at all. I'm nice."

"So I've heard. I've yet to see it though."

"Now that I know you're not some rich bastard I can stop being so defensive around you."

"I'd like that." John said standing. "I'm sorry about saying those things to you."

"I deserved it."

"Not going to argue that point." Randy rolled his eyes. "There are two things I want to say to you."

"And they are?"

"When you bend over, bend at your knees." Randy started to laugh. "I knew you were looking at my ass."

"I was. It's quite nice." The younger man shook his head

"What's the other thing?"

"Did you use the toothbrush and toothpaste I left in the bathroom for you?"

"Yes." John put a hand on either side of Randy's face, leaned down and kissed him. He kissed softly at first then parted his lips slightly letting his tongue barely graze Randy's bottom lip. Randy parted his lips too and when their tongues met he moaned quietly. He'd wanted to know what John tasted like since he first laid eyes on him. Now he knew. Now he knew that John was much sweeter than he imagined. John dipped his tongue once then twice into the man's mouth before pulling away and pressing another soft kiss to those lips. "Oh my God." Randy breathed and John laughed

"You're a good kisser."

"I don't recall doing anything. I just kinda sat here."

"You did plenty."

"Is my face red?"

"Your face is so red."

"No one's ever made me blush."

"That's not all I can make you do." John watched as Randy's face grew an even darker shade of red


	3. Chapter 3

**December 31st:**

It was New Year's Eve and John had just sent his workers home early. It wasn't because he was such a nice boss, it was because The Barrett's were having a New Year's Eve party and Cody had badgered him about letting Wade come home early in case he needed help. John knew that Cody had plenty of friends that would help him but the young man just always wanted his husband around. John thought that it was cute so he said to hell with it and let everyone go at noon. Leaving early also gave him time to get home and rest before the big blowout

Randy: what the hell do you wear to a New Year's party when Cody is the host?

John: a top hat and cummerbund

Randy: what else?

John: what do you mean what else? That's all I'm wearing

Randy: what are you fucking baby new year?

John: not since we broke up last year

Randy stared at his phone then laughed

Randy: you may have been much better off as a comedian

John: doubt it. I get performance anxiety

In his office Randy laughed

Randy: I wouldn't know

John: get that filthy mind of yours out of the gutter

Randy was still laughing

John: stop laughing

Randy: we've only been talking for ten days so it really freaks me the fuck out that you always know what I'm doing

John: would you believe me if I said that I used to be an international spy?

Randy: no I wouldn't. And once a spy always a spy

John: yea that's what they told me when I tried to get out of the game

Randy: shut up. Seriously. What do I wear?

John: nice jeans or slacks and a shirt. You know how to dress!

Randy: I know that I know how to dress I just didn't know if the debutante had special rules

John: I can't believe you just called him a debutante. I'm done with you

Randy: just love me and leave me

John: I haven't loved you yet. When I do you'll know

Randy covered his cheeks

John: did I make you blush?

Randy: no

John: liar. I'll see you later. I need a nap

Randy: later

John gathered his things and left his office but before going home he stopped at a fast food restaurant and picked up something to eat. His new year's resolution should be to stop eating fast food then going to sleep. That was a sure way to ruin his beautifully sculpted physique

"I'll definitely work on that." John said fluffing the pillow behind his head and falling asleep

**The Barrett Home**

"Is this what I'm wearing tonight Love?" Wade asked looking at the outfit hanging on his side of the closet

"Yes." Cody answered stepping behind Wade and wrapping his arms around him. "I picked the red because it looks so good with your dark hair but if you want to wear something else I'll change it."

"No this is fine. I was just making sure." Wade said pulling Cody around to face him

"Wade no."

"No what darling?" Wade asked his accent extra heavy

"You know what I mean. The caterers will be here."

"Yes eventually they will." He said kissing his husband then pulling the man's shirt over his head

"I mean they'll be here soon." Cody said working on the button and zipper of Wade's jeans

"No they won't. It's only 5." Wade responded shimmying out of the pants. Cody lay back on the bed and welcomed his husband between his legs. Wade kissed all over the younger man's neck sucking hard making Cody moan

"Come on baby." Cody was usually impatient and now was no different. He arched off the bed when he felt Wade push deep inside of him. "I want it hard Wade." Cody always got what he wanted. Wade stopped sucking on the man's neck so that he could sit up. He pulled Cody closer to him and thrust slowly to get his rhythm before he just let loose and started to pound his husband into the bed. "Oh god right there! Fuck!" Wade loved getting this type of reaction form the man since it was more likely that you'd see an alien space craft flying overhead than to hear Cody swear

"You're so bloody fantastic Cody. Fuck that's good." Cody reached down to get a hold of his cock and started to pump it furiously with his hand to match Wade's pace

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Me too...I'm so close." Wade felt the familiar and welcome tingle in his belly when Cody started to whimper. A sure sign of his impending orgasm. He watched as the sticky ribbons shot from his lovers cock and onto his chest and stomach. He let out a growl of pleasure as Cody's walls tightened around his cock sucking the orgasm from his body

"Baby?" Cody said out-of-breath

"Yes?"

"I thought we weren't going to do that until after the party." Wade chuckled

"Well we weren't but you know how excited I get when I see you dressed in my clothes."

"Oh yea, you did tell me that." Wade turned his head slightly to the side to glance at his husband

"You did that on purpose." Cody looked at Wade and smiled

"Prove it."

...

John lay there in his bed. A simple pleasure that he was never able to enjoy. He growled when his phone buzzed

Cody: so who are you kissing at midnight?

John: you if Wade's not looking

Cody: in your dreams

John: and sometimes while I'm awake

Cody: you could always kiss Randy ya know

John: I can kiss anyone I want Cody or I could not kiss anyone

Cody: you'll have bad luck for the New Year if you don't kiss

John: then you better pucker up and lay one on me

Cody laughed and showed Wade the message

"You better kiss him then since you just jinxed him."

"Honey."

Cody: Wade says I've got to kiss you since I jinxed you

John: and you have to obey your husband

Cody: whatever. Just kiss Randy

John: I'll be sure to do that

Cody: you're being sardonic. Anyway, I'll see you at dinner tonight...with Randy

John: later Codes

John laughed as he tossed his phone onto the bed only to have it buzz again

"Damn it Cody." He cursed

Randy: I don't think I'll be in any condition to drive myself home

John: sounds like you need AA then

Randy: it sounds like I need someone to pick me up

John: 404-351-1111 – Atlanta Checker Cab Co

Randy: can you pick me up and not be a smartass?

John: no but what I can do is drive you to the Barrett residence after you drive your ass over here

Randy: clearly you're the smarter of us two

John: clea-

Randy: I see you typing! Don't you dare finish that!

John laughed so hard that he snorted

John: I was typing one word and you sent two messages before I could finish

Randy: I realize that I have to be quick around you. Are we still having a New Year's Day movie marathon?

John: as long as you're still up for it

Randy: I am I just wanted to plan accordingly

John: plan? You're not going to come with some lingerie are you?

Randy: yes. That is exactly it. No! I need to bring extra clothes

John: oh yes. I was about to say

Randy: about to say what?

John: give up any ideas on trying to seduce me. I'm not givin you the D

Randy: you're just going to let me get all D-hydrated?

John snorted again

John: yes

Randy: I didn't have any plans to seduce you so calm down

John: I need to get up and change the sheets in the spare room. Be here by 6

Randy: has someone slept on them since I did?

John: no

Randy: don't bother changing them then

John: suit yourself

Randy: and you do realize that it's 5:30 right?

John: I do. You should get moving

Randy: I'm not going to make it by 6 John

John: alright. 6:30 the latest but try to get here before then if you can. Dinner's at 7 and I don't want to roll in there right before we start eating

Randy: be over asap

John: thank you. I'm going to unlock the door so just let yourself in

Randy: okay

John slowly rolled out of bed and padded over to his bathroom for a shower. He was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard his apartment door slam

"Need me to zip you up?" He heard a few moments later. John laughed

"I think I got it." He said turning around. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Randy standing there in a pair of dark blue slacks and a crisp white striped button down shirt. "You look really good."

"Thank you. Now are you sure I can't seduce you?" Randy asked toying with the buttons of his shirt

"We don't have time." John said buckling his belt and checking his watch at the same time

"Is there anything I can do to speed this up?"

"Yes. Grab a bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator...the Perrier-Jouet Belle Époque Rose Cuvee and meet me at the door."

"Got it." Randy left the room while John slipped on his shoes, grabbed his phone and wallet along with a sport jacket and left his room. Randy was waiting by the door for John and they left the apartment. "You had two bottles of champagne in there."

"I know."

"One was Dom Perignon Rose." John smiled as he drove

"I know. I remembered you saying that you'd always wanted to try it so I ordered it along with that one. We can have it tomorrow if you want...or you can just take it back to your place." Randy was blushing in the dark of the car

"You really bought that because I said I wanted to try it?"

"Yes."

"It's over $300 a bottle."

"I know. My rent has been paid for January so I'm good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You just made me feel pretty."

"Well you are kinda pretty." Randy shook his head. "How on fire is your face right now?"

"I'm a five alarm blaze over here." John just laughed and continued to drive. When they arrived at the Barrett's John got his favorite spot in the driveway. He and Randy walked up to the front door but just as Randy was about to open the door John stopped him

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to be late." John snaked an arm around Randy's waist and pulled him close. "What," Randy was cut off by John's soft lips on his

"I had to."

"I'm glad you did. I'd like another at midnight if you don't mind."

"Just at midnight huh? Damn." John said stepping up and opening the door leaving a hot and confused Randy standing on the porch. "Hello. Hello. Hello." John said walking into the kitchen

"Hey Cena."

"Hi Johnny!"

"Where's Randy? He said that he was coming with you."

"He was out on the porch."

"Here I am." Randy said walking in and handing Cody the bottle of champagne

"Ooh, Perrier-Jouet Belle Époque Rose Cuvee. Thank you John."

"How do you know it was from John?"

"Thank you Randy."

"It's from John." Cody smiled

"I knew that but thank you for carrying it and handing it to me so nicely."

"You're welcome."

"Do you guys want to open it now and have a toast before dinner or save it for midnight?"

"Are we going to remember that we have this by midnight?" John asked

"Honey can you open this?" Cody asked holding the bottle up

"Of course Darling."

"Thank you. Well you two look nice." Cody said putting silverware on the table. "Almost like a couple."

"You mean a couple of well-dressed guys? Thanks Codes."

"You know darn well that's not what I meant but I'll play that game if you want to."

"Do you need any help?"

"You're so nice John. Can you go into the formal dining room and get my Waterford champagne tulips?"

"Are they in that thing?"

"The china cabinet? Yes." John laughed and went to retrieve the glasses. "So Randy," Cody started. "How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm well. And work is okay?"

"Work is great. I've picked up two new clients on top of my others since moving here."

"Mmhm...and how's your social life? Are you socializing?"

"Cody." Wade said

"What did he do?" John asked walking into the kitchen

"He was being himself."

"Oh that's the absolute worst. We need six glasses right?"

"Yes."

"Who else is coming?"

"My cousin Justin and his "friend" Evan."

"What have I told you about that?"

"Well honey he is his friend."

"I know that he is but you and I both know what you're implying."

"Am I missing something here?" John asked

"We're both missing something here." Randy said

"My cousin is gay but hasn't come out. He brings Evan everywhere and always introduces him as his friend."

"And Cody here thinks they're more than."

"They are and I really wish that he would just,"

"Cody hush." Wade said when everyone heard the front door shut

"I know what your resolution should be Cody." The younger man eyed John who smiled

"Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen!" All eyes were on Justin and Evan as they walked in

"Hey ya'll." Justin said

"Hey Justin." Cody said hugging his cousin. "Hi Evan." He hugged him too

"Hi." Evan said giving a small wave

"Um, this is Randy. He's a friend of Wade's that moved here not too long ago."

"Hey." Randy said

"And Justin you know John and Wade of course. Everyone this is Justin's friend Evan." Once the awkward introductions were done Cody brought the food he'd made for their private dinner over to the table while Wade popped the cork on the champagne

"Are we doing a group toast or individual toasts?"

"Don't we normally do a group one?"

"Yes John but we have new people here this year who might want to raise their glass to something or someone special."

"I think a group toast is best." Wade said almost scowling at his husband. "If anyone here has something specific that they're thankful for they can add it to their prayers tonight." Cody frowned

"Okay," He said replacing the smile on his face and raising his glass. Everyone followed. "To a great party tonight and to health and happiness in the new year."

"Well said."

"Here. Here."

"Cheers." The men gently touched glasses and sipped the drink

"Ooh that's good John."

"Thanks."

"I nominate that John be in charge of the champagne every year."

"Haven't I brought it for the last three or so?" John asked pulling a chair out for Randy

"Yes and you're so good at it that it's now officially your job."

"No pressure there." The men talked and dined on the delicious meal of a roast, buttermilk-mashed potatoes, and sautéed Brussels sprouts with apples

"Oh gosh!" Cody said looking at the other men wide-eyed. "People should be getting here in about 20 minutes and I haven't given anyone dessert or cleaned up this mess."

"Relax Love. We can all help clean up while you prepare the dessert. Is the dishwasher empty?"

"Yes."

"Let's get to it men." The men stood up and grabbed all that they could from the table. Wade loaded the dishwasher while John and Randy packed away any leftover food. Justin and Evan cleaned the table off then reset it. They were done in a matter of minutes

"Wow. I need to have all of you over more often. Thank you."

"What is this?"

"White chocolate-cranberry crème brûlée. Let me set it on fire for you." They sat back as Cody torched the dessert. "I love that part." He said smiling. Wade took the mini torch away from the giddy man

Later

"Do you think it's rude of Cody to assume that his cousin is gay?" John smiled at Randy

"His cousin is gay or is at least willing to entertain a man."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," John said pulling the man close. "He's hit on me."

"What?!"

"Mmhm, twice actually. Once was the first time we met and then he did it again at poker night."

"Does Cody know?"

"No and I don't see any reason to tell him and I don't want you to tell him either."

"What if I tell Wade?" John kissed him

"What if you don't?"

"Kiss me again and I won't." John kissed him again. "The secret's safe with me." John laughed

Later on John was in the kitchen getting himself something to drink from the bar when Cody walked in and squeezed next to him

"What do you want Rhodes-hyphen-Barrett?"

"I saw what you did earlier." John looked at him confused

"What did I do earlier?"

"I saw you kiss Randy."

"Oh for heaven's sake. Don't you have a husband to make-out with or something?"

"You shouldn't be so fresh John. Anyway, I just happened to look over and I saw it."

"Just happened to look over did you?"

"Yes." Cody said crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose in the air

"So I kissed him. It's not the first time."

"John!" Cody said hitting him. "What do you mean? Have the two of you," John stood there waiting for Cody to say something. "You know."

"No I don't know. Have we what? Watched the sun set? Baked? Played rousing game of Monopoly?"

"Have you guys," Cody covered the side of his mouth and John leaned in. "Had sex?"

"We have not, no."

"Well that's good. You don't want to jump into things."

"I absolutely wouldn't want that to happen...or have someone push us into anything." The young man's eyes narrowed

"You're funny John Cena."

"I was going to wait until midnight but I just couldn't help myself."

"I want to ask you a question but I need you to not be funny for a second."

"How long of a second?"

"John."

"Okay, okay. What's your question?"

"Do you like him? If you don't then I'll lay off." John shrugged

"What's not to like? Once we talked he stopped being a dick so I like him enough. He's a good guy, he's very good-looking and is a hell of a kisser."

"Is he?" Cody asked smiling. John laughed

"Yes and I quite like kissing him."

"Interesting." Cody said as he nodded his head slowly

"But," John said pointing a finger at the man. "You should lay off anyway."

"Because you're my friend and I do respect you, I'll quit."

"And so you stay out of trouble with Wade." Cody nodded quickly

"And so I stay out of trouble with my Wade."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh! This is my song. Come dance John!" Cody said trying to drag the man from the kitchen. "You better come on. I'm stronger than I look." John laughed and followed Cody from the room. As soon as John was out with the crowd of dancers Justin walked over and started grinding his ass all over John's crotch. The older man backed up a little to get away from the overzealous dancer and to avoid spilling his drink. He looked over at Cody hoping that he would come save him but saw the man freak-dancing with his husband. Randy couldn't help but laugh when he saw John trying to hold his composure and his drink which apparently must have been very good. He stopped dancing and walked over to where John was basically being assaulted

"Do you mind?" He said to Justin and cut in before the man could answer. Randy grinded a little on John to give off the impression that he wanted to dance with him then took the man by his free hand and led him away from the floor

"Thanks." John said when they were away from everyone

"You're welcome. I must admit though that I laughed when I saw what was going on. You looked horrified." John laughed

"I was and he almost spilled this."

"I could tell you were concerned about your beverage. What is it?" John handed Randy the cup so that he could take a sip

"Ooh, Disaronno, ginger ale," Randy smacked his lips. "With a splash of lemon?"

"Color me impressed and scared."

"I used to tend bar."

"Is that so?"

"In college, yea. I figured I spent enough time at bars and they had enough of my money so I took some classes and went to work."

"Where's your drink now Mr. I'll Be In No Condition To Drive Home?" Randy laughed

"I don't have one."

"I'll get you one. What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Meet me at the stairs." John said before leaving. For some reason the thought of meeting John somewhere made Randy's face grow all hot

"I also wanted to mention that if his sexuality was in question before what he just did," Randy said to John as he came back. "It's all but been confirmed."

"Yea, I think so. Normally dancing like that would be arousing but shit he worked up a half chub and rubbed it away all in one rough rotation of his hips." Randy laughed and took the drink John was handing him

"What's this?"

"A shot."

"I can see that. What's it a shot of?"

"You tell me Lloyd."

"Nice reference to The Shining." Randy said raising the small cup. The men said a silent toast and downed the cups contents. "Chilled tequila...top shell...with fresh squeezed lime."

"Damn you're good." John said taking a seat on the stairs

"Thank you."

"What can you do with this very special skill?"

"Impress cute boys." Randy said sipping from his drink. John smiled

"What cute boys are you trying to impress?" The tall man rubbed a hand over John's cheek dipping his thumb in the man's huge dimple. John turned his head to the side and kissed Randy's fingers. "If you mean me then it's working."

"I definitely meant you." Randy said staring straight ahead. John put his cup down and angled his body toward Randy's

"Come here."

"Huh?" When Randy turned his face toward John the man put a hand on his chin and kissed him. It wasn't as sweet as the others but it was passion-filled. Randy parted his lips and John's tongue slid right in like it belonged. He turned his body to John and leaned in as he placed a hand on the side of John's face. The older man and expert kisser brought a hand up and wrapped it around Randy's fingers. The gesture made the younger of the two shiver then John brought the hand down and laced their fingers together. He whimpered as John pulled away thinking that he the man was ending the kiss only to have him kiss his lips tenderly then slide his tongue back inside

"My, my, my," They heard making them part. Randy could have killed Cody with his bare hands in that moment

"What is it Cody?" John asked looking at him

"Well I wanted to go upstairs to use my bathroom but I just couldn't get by."

"Sorry."

"Oh no, this was quite the entertaining surprise."

"Do you still need to get by?" Randy asked sliding away from John

"I do. Excuse me and thank you." Cody said squeezing between the men and sashaying upstairs. Randy downed his drink and stood up

"I need a refill." John checked his watch

"We have roughly 25 minutes until midnight."

"What are you saying? I can totally squeeze in two drinks before then." John laughed

"It's not last call. I was just stating that fact."

"Oh."

"You want anything?"

"Yea I'll have another one."

"You gonna stay here?" John nodded

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cody asked galloping down the steps toward John

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on John, you were kissing him like he had the recipe to life in his mouth."

"Something about his mouth is tasty."

"You're being a dirty birdy tonight John." John laughed

"Where is your husband?" Cody stood there looking like he was deep in thought

"I don't know. We were dancing then I left."

"Is that what you call dancing? You're the dirty birdy."

"That's how I keep my man John. You know, give him a little taste, a reminder if you will, so he stays interested and wanting more." John laughed. Cody was so drunk right now and it was hilarious seeing him like this

"You're right. You are the married one and I'm single."

"I'm sure I could teach you things John that will blow your mind. One day I'll write it all down for you."

"On your personalized stationary?"

"Yes. The one with the foil stamping."

"Aw shit. I can't wait."

"Here you are." Wade said walking up to proverbially save the day

"What did I miss?"

"Well I walked up and John here was going to town with Randy's face." That conjured up an image in Wade's head. "I mean they were kissing so hard." That wasn't the image he was thinking of so he laughed

"I thought you meant something else."

"What baby?" John laughed knowing what Wade meant

"Damn Barrett, right here on your stairs? Anyone could have come by."

"Stranger things have happened."

"What are you guys talking about?" Randy asked coming back

"Nothing." John and Wade said in unison

"You're both lying but whatever."

"Thank you." John said taking his drink

"The bar is packed." Randy mentioned

"It's almost midnight which is why I came looking for my Love. I don't want to miss my 12 o' clock kiss with you."

"Aw honey." Cody said fitting himself in Wade's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yep, I'm going to vomit." John said making Randy laugh and the other two men glare at him

"The jealous are troublesome to others but a torment to themselves." Cody said

"Oh man, I just got quoted on."

"You sure did. It was deep too."

"Instigator." Cody said looking at Randy. Wade kissed him

"We should all get going so we don't miss the countdown. The DJ is going to do it for us." John stood up

"Let's file out." He said then extended his hand to Randy who took it and they followed the men back to the other guests. John saw Justin off in a corner with his "friend" Evan and stopped short causing Randy to hit him in the back

"What's the problem?"

"I think here is good."

"Why?"

"I'm not going anywhere near Justin. I can't handle any more of his vertical lap dances." Randy laughed then felt a tingle deep in his stomach when John placed a hand on the small of his back. "I'm going to need water after this."

"Are you that thirsty?"

"No. I'm driving remember and I'd like to get some water in my system."

"How responsible. I'll probably have another drink then since you have everything under control."

"You lush." Randy smiled

"What's your resolution for this year?"

"To stop eating fast food then falling asleep. I'd like to stop eating it altogether but I've never been able to shake the urge for a Big Mac. What's yours?"

"I never make resolutions because I never stick to them."

"At least you're not fooling yourself."

"Honesty is the best policy." John and Randy took a confetti party popper from the box being passed around. "They really go all out here don't they?"

"Cody really goes all out and Wade goes along with it."

"Who's going to clean this shit up?"

"Cody. He always does his own cleaning and cooking except nights like tonight. He cooked for us but had a company do the food for everyone else."

"That's amazing...and a little insane."

"Cody is a little insane but in a good way. Oh, it's time." John said hearing the DJ start counting backwards from 10. They put their cups on a nearby table and counted down with everyone. On the count of 1 they shouted happy new year and pulled the ends of the poppers. John dropped the used popper on the floor and kissed Randy who dropped his too and let himself be swept away by John. "Happy New Year Randy." John said looking in his eyes

"Uh-huh." He laughed

"Uh-huh what?" Randy shook his head

"Same to you."

Later: John's Apartment

"Are you gonna be alright in here?"

"Um yea, I think I'll be fine since I know how to sleep in a bed. Unless you want me to be frightened so I can sleep in your bed."

"You need to go to sleep."

"I'd like to but you're standing here talking to me."

"Well excuse the shit out of me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight John." John walked across the apartment to his bedroom and completed his nightly ritual of taking a shower and jumping into his beloved bed. Only he didn't fall asleep as easily or as quickly as he normally would. John lay there thinking about the man sleeping in his spare bedroom. He liked him. He had no problem admitting that to himself but there was just something, one thing about Randy that didn't sit well with John

The next morning John woke up to a surprise guest. He looked over and saw Randy sleeping soundly next to him. He laughed quietly and pulled Randy closer to his body

"I didn't want to invade your space."

"Then what are you doing in my bed?"

"Your sheets are nicer than the set you were making me sleep on." John chuckled

"Yea, they're my sheets and I sleep on them."

"So you don't like your guests?"

"Those are still nice sheets just not as lovely as mine."

"What's the thread count?"

"10,000." John said lifting the top sheet a little and peeking underneath

"I usually sleep naked but I kept it classy since I did bust all up in your room."

"I'd hardly call those skimpy things keeping it classy."

"Thanks so much."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Randy raised his head off John's chest. "What?"

"I don't know. No one has ever asked me that."

"No one ever asked you what you wanted for breakfast?"

"No. Are you making it?"

"Yes."

"No one's ever made me breakfast either."

"That is depressing." John said looking at the clock. "Maybe I should make brunch."

"What time is it?"

"It's after 11."

"I can't believe I slept this late."

"We didn't get in until after 3."

"True."

"Why don't you go shower or whatever it is you need to do while I make something."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help or anything?"

"I'm sure. You are my guest. I got this." Randy laughed. "Let me up please." Reluctantly Randy rolled off John allowing the man to sit up and get out of bed. He laid there and watched John walk across the room in his underwear. When John was in the bathroom Randy got up and went to take a shower

...

"I thought I was going to have to kick the door down." John said to Randy after the man finally emerged

"What?"

"You were in there forever and a day. I had to reheat the eggs and no one likes reheated eggs."

"Sorry. The water was the perfect temperature."

"Is there any left?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Have a seat."

"What's this?"

"Like an egg scramble type of thing. There's eggs, red peppers, sausage, um spinach and cheese in it."

"I'm really hungry and all of that sounds delicious." Randy said taking a bite. He licked his lips as he nodded his head. "It is delicious."

"Thank you."

"Is there cream cheese in here?"

"Oh yea, a cream cheese spread. Do you like cream cheese?"

"Yea, I just wanted to check. Since moving here I've really fallen in love with grits." John laughed

"So did I if you couldn't tell." John said motioning toward the creole grits in a bowl next to his plate. "Breakfast with the Barrett's is one of my favorite things. Cody has about 800 different recipes for them."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"I'm gay remember?"

"Very funny John."

"I used to watch my mom in the kitchen but a lot of it was trial and error...a lot of errors. Can you cook?"

"Does pouring cereal in a bowl count as cooking?" John laughed

"No."

"Then no I can't cook. Oh, I can scramble eggs."

"You poor thing. What do you eat when you're home?"

"...a lot of eggs." Both men started to laugh

...

"What do you want to watch first?" John asked propping his feet up on an ottoman

"Um, oh Brokeback Mountain." John looked at him. "What? You have it up there."

"I know. Have you ever seen it?"

"No."

"Okay." John said picking the movie and pressing play on the remote. "It's really good actually."

"I'd heard but never had the chance to watch it. I wanted to see it when it came out but..." Randy's voice just trailed off. John wanted to know why Randy never made it to the theater to see the movie but he suspected it had something to do with his previous relationship

"Come share the ottoman with me." John said patting the couch next to him. Randy slid closer and propped his feet up next to John's as the older man slipped an arm around his waist. Randy made himself comfortable against John's chest. A place where he was rapidly growing accustom and he didn't want to leave

Later

"I can't believe you cried."

"I did not cry John." John took back the plate he was about to put down on the table. "Are you withholding my lunch now?"

"You cried."

"I may have misted." John put the plate down in front of Randy

"I'll accept that."

"You didn't tell me that the movie was sad."

"It's about two closeted cowboys in the 60s. How did you think it would turn out?"

"I thought it would have a more fairly-tale like ending." John laughed

"There's no such thing."

"You don't think so? Look at Wade and Cody."

"You have a point but they're not cowboys in the 60s."

"Well thanks for shitting all over my hopes."

"Just trying to keep you grounded." John said taking a bite of his food. "Oh yea, do you want to open that bottle now or no."

"Yes." Randy said smiling. "I almost forgot about it." John gasped dramatically

"I'm hurt." He said heading to the fridge. He came back to the table with the champagne and two glasses. "My champagne flutes aren't as fancy as Cody's."

"That's perfectly fine. I'm much more comfortable drinking from these than Waterford. I didn't know what to do when we toasted. I mean do I touch glasses or no. If I do will they break." John laughed

"They make me nervous too but they're only used on special occasions." He said pouring Randy a glass into his flutes from Wal-Mart. "I thought Cody was going to lose his shit once when he saw my stemless double-walled wine glasses...also from Wal-Mart."

"Double-walled? That should keep the wine at its perfect temp."

"Exactly." John said. "Are we toasting to anything or just drinking this?" Randy wanted to toast to something but couldn't bring himself to verbalize it

"I say we just drink it." John laughed and raised his glass

"I'd like to make a toast." Randy raised his glass

"Go ahead."

"To actually getting to know you and liking you," Randy laughed. "And to this really fucking expensive bottle of champagne...I hope it's quite savory and luscious."

"I can definitely drink to that. Cheers."

"Cheers." The men touched glasses and each took a sip of the orange tinted drink

"Oh my goodness."

"Oh my goodness is right."

"That is incredible." Randy said taking another sip

"Wow. I might buy this for next year's party."

"You mean to share with the Barrett's?"

"Yea."

"Oh, okay."

"What's the matter?" Randy shook his head

"Nothing."

"Or I could not share it with everyone and just keep it between me and you."

"You don't have to." John topped off Randy's glass before standing and clearing the table. Randy sat there sipping the wonderful nectar while John was in the kitchen

"Ready to continue this marathon?" John asked coming back

"Yea. What should I do with this?" Randy asked about the bottle

"Bring it. We'll just pass it back and forth."

"Is there a brown paper bag we can stick it in?" John laughed and grabbed the bottle along with his glass

"Come on."

...

"I've never made-out with Jurassic Park playing in the background." Randy said pulling away from John

"Should I put on something else then?" Randy shook his head

"I don't want to watch TV John."

"What do you want?" John asked looking into the man's wild eyes. He knew what Randy wanted. Randy knew what he wanted

"To kiss you. I want to keep kissing you...like all day." John smirked. That is not what Randy really wanted but John was happy for the answer because he wasn't going to get what he was after. He pulled the younger man into his lap and kissed him until his toes curled. Randy whimpered and almost melted into the man's arms. John made him feel alive and he had never been able to feel that with anyone else. Certain parts of him were definitely alive and begging for attention. Almost as if John could read his mind, he reached down and firmly massaged the tent in Randy's shorts. Involuntarily Randy ground his ass into John. John dropped his hand and pulled away panting as he did

"Fuck...don't do that."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Randy said trying to kiss John again

"What do you want from me Randy?"

"What?" He asked utterly confused

"Is this what you want? To just have me kiss you all the time? You're okay with that?"

"I want whatever John. I like kissing you and hanging out with you." John sighed internally and pulled Randy back to him for more of what they could both agree on: the kissing


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Later**

Randy was sitting in his apartment sipping the Dom Perignon that John had sent to him. Since they had shared a bottle John kept him in supply with the expensive drink. He had been feeling down and thought that a sip of the bubbly would make him happy or lift his spirits. Randy was definitely feeling off as of late and wasn't able to shake it. He knew that it very much had to do with the relationship or lack thereof with John. After the New Year's Day he spent in John's apartment the two had grown closer but not exactly as close as Randy had hoped. They were undefined. John talked to him, touched him, and treated him as if he was his boyfriend but there was one thing missing, okay two things were missing. Them actually calling each other boyfriend and sex. No matter what position they were in – John's bed, Randy's bed, a couch or the shower – John just wouldn't take that next step. It made Randy doubt himself to the point that he attempted to learn how to cook so that he could eat healthier and spent extras hours in the gym. His clothes were always neat and clean and every two weeks his hair was shaped up. None of it went unnoticed by John of course but it went unrewarded. Randy needed sex and he wanted it from John

"Come in!" He called when he heard a knock at his door. John walked in carrying bags of groceries

"You should check the door to see who it is before just yelling come in."

"I knew it was you." Randy said taking a bag from John and John kissed him. "I heard you grunting at the door." The other man laughed

"I did no such thing." He said unbuttoning his dress shirt

"Right...then I must be hearing things."

"Seems plausible."

"Want a glass?" Randy asked holding up the bottle of champagne

"Damn, you opened that already?"

"This is a different bottle."

"Ah, okay. Sure I'll have a glass."

"What are we making tonight?" Randy asked pouring a drink for John. For almost a month John would come over and show Randy different meals to make for himself so he could stop eating out and start eating better

"Mexican chicken." John said. "I'm going to change out of these pants. Can you chop this garlic for me?"

"Mmhm." John took a quick sip of his drink and went back to Randy's bedroom where he had extra clothes. He changed and went back to the kitchen

"Okay. This is really simple...are you following me?"

"Yes."

"You are not. You're just staring at my mouth." John said laughing. "Come here." Randy stepped closer allowing John to kiss him

"I think I'll be able to hear you better now."

"That's what I thought." John sprayed a skillet with cooking spray and while it heated he rinsed the chicken breast. "After that's rinsed off you rub the garlic, cumin, salt and pepper onto your chicken." Randy did as John said to the two chicken breasts he had. "Now once that's done just place them in your hot skillet until they're no longer pink inside." John wiped his hands and turned the oven on. "When that's done you put them in your greased baking dish along with salsa and cheese."

"That's easy."

"I'm showing you the easy stuff now. I think we're going to do vegetable lasagna next."

"Not tonight right?"

"No not tonight." John said laughing. "How much food do you plan on eating?"

"I thought that since I was catching on so quickly you started to get overly ambitious."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Do you want brown or yellow rice?"

"Brown." Together the men finished preparing dinner then sat at the table to eat

"What's going on Randy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem different."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Randy shook his head

"But thanks for asking."

"Is there anything I can do without you having to really talk about it?" _You could be decisive_ Randy thought

"No."

"Okay." John said still looking at the man. "How do you like the chicken?"

"It's good but now I want a taco."

"Oh geez." John groaned

After eating and cleaning up dinner dishes, Randy and John took a walk to the park located near Randy's apartment

"Where are you going?"

"To the jungle gym."

"You're going to climb up that jungle gym?"

"Yes." Randy answered simply. John silently followed the man to the top of the playground equipment and sat with him in the castle at the top of the double slide

"I take it you've been here a few times." Randy laughed as he settled between John's legs

"What gave me away?"

"The RO and JC carved initials over here."

"What?!" Randy yelped turning his head

"I'm joking. The giveaway was how perfectly timed our arrival was with the sunset."

"I may or may not come here once a week."

"Mm. It's beautiful but you are aware of that balcony attached to your apartment right?" Randy laughed

"Don't make fun of me...and how do you think I found this place?"

"I don't know. How did you find this place?" John asked holding Randy tight to his body

"From my balcony. I was out there one evening and in the distance I saw the top of this castle thing. After extensive detective work I eventually found this."

"Detective work? You mean walking across a parking lot and a field?"

"You just have a knack for ruining my moments of glory." John started laughing

"I'm sorry."

"John?"

"Yes?" Randy toyed around with John's fingers before linking their finger together

"How come you won't have sex with me?"

"What?"

"I mean like, we've been sort of seeing each other and everything and I just thought that maybe by now we would have or at least done other things."

"Is that why you want to hang out with me? Hoping that we'll have sex?"

"No and don't make it seem so insignificant or like I only want you around for sex or something. I can get sex anywhere. I'm hanging out with you because I like to but I'm also very attracted to you and I can't help what my body feels."

"Was this a ploy to get me out here so we could do it in a castle?"

"No." John cleared his throat

"I like hanging out with you too...I like everything we do together and the time that we spend with each other. I'm glad to have met you and although things started out shitty between us they changed and for that I'm grateful."

"That was really nice and now I feel like shit for even bringing it up."

"It's nothing to feel like shit about."

"But we're still not having sex?" John sighed

"No."

"Are you a virgin John?"

"I'm not a virgin. That ship sailed a long time ago." John felt Randy sigh and loosen the grip of his fingers. "One day at a time okay?"

"One day at a time."

**Days Later**

"What's going on with you and Randy?" Cody asked sipping his sweet tea

"What do you mean?"

"Wade told me some things and I'm just curious that's all."

"This conversation isn't going to work if you don't give me more words to work with."

"Randy was over the yesterday and he didn't look like himself so I asked if he was okay and he told me yes. Well after he left I asked Wade what was up with him and he told me that Randy said you guys weren't on the same page or something like that."

"We're not on the same page?"

"Are you going to make me spell this out for you?"

"You're going to have to because I don't know what you're talking about."

"The S.E.X. John...or lack-there-of."

"Oh...that. He wants to have sex and I'm not having sex with him."

"Why?!" John leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry but why?"

"I have my reasons...well a particular reason."

"Which is and it better be good because I don't know why you wouldn't have by now. Aren't you attracted to him?"

"I'm very attracted to him."

"But you guys haven't even you know, orally pleasured each other."

"Oh my God. I can't believe we're talking about this."

"I can't either. Why don't you give him a little somethin' somethin'?"

"Shouldn't I be commended for not jumping all over him? I swear I have never been forced into anything as much as you've tried to force me into a relationship with Randy and Randy's tried to force my dick into him." Cody gasped

"Watch your mouth in this house John."

"It's the truth."

"Be that as it may,"

"I only want what's best for you and I think he's it. That's all."

"I won't deny that he's a good fit in my life and I like everything about him but I'd like to take my time and I should be able to without being harassed."

"Okay now you're just being dramatic. No one is harassing you."

"I'm just expressing my feelings on the matter since you brought it up."

"Alright fine but I think you should just do it before you drive him away."

"If he wants to go away for lack of sex,"

"Non-existent sex."

"_Lack of sex _then he's with me for the wrong reason. What if I was a virgin?"

"Let's not get into hypothetical situations. You're not a virgin so let us live in the now."

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Cody crossed one leg over the other and his arms across his chest

"That is just fine with me. You're still coming over for brunch tomorrow right?"

"Oh absolutely."

"I'm glad we could remain friends after this tense conversation."

"We're always going to be friends Rhodes-hyphen-Barrett whether you like it or not." Cody laughed

"Not only do I like it I love it."

**Later**

John jogged over to his door to open it after Randy rang the bell

"Hey." He said to the man standing there

"Hey."

"Where's your stuff?" John asked referring to the pillow Randy normally brought when he stayed the night

"I'm just gonna go back to my place tonight."

"Why?"

"I want to sleep in my own bed if that's okay with you." John detected a scant trace of old Randy in his tone

"That would be perfectly okay with me if you didn't have an attitude. What's wrong with you?" John asked gently wrapping a hand around one of Randy's arms. Randy shrugged him off

"I can't do this John!"

"Do what?!"

"You know that I like you and you kiss me and do all this stuff with me as if you like me too!"

"I do!"

"No John. It's not fair. I'm not seeing other people because I'm waiting for you to define what this is between us. I've passed up opportunities to date other people because I want you. Don't you understand that?! You're who I want to be with. If you don't want me then say so but be clear about it because this," Randy gestured between he and John. "This is muddled and I don't like that. You don't get to do this to me."

"I do like you Randy." John said kissing him. "I've just been waiting for you to stand up to me. You were making things too easy and I don't want someone easy."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I've had that and it's never worked out. You were putting it all out there and I was holding out so what we have doesn't become shit like my other relationships." Randy stood there breathing heavily and almost on the verge of tears. "God you look so hot right now." He laughed. "Are you ready?"

"I mean if you want to wait,"

"No. Now's not the time to argue with me." Randy nodded his head quickly

"Oh God John, I'm way ready." John picked Randy up and the younger man wrapped his legs around John's waist. They kissed sloppily as John walked them down to his bedroom. He dropped Randy on the bed and undressed him then himself. Before covering Randy's body with his own John took some time to admire the other man's nakedness. "John." Randy said with a half-smile on his face

"You look so good without clothes. It was hard keeping my hands off you when showering together." John said crawling over Randy and kissing him. Randy wrapped his long legs and arms around John finally having him where he wanted and never wanting to let him go

John reached down and loosened the grip Randy had on him and moved down the man's tall body kissing every inch of hot skin. Randy felt John's breath ghost over his groin and was mildly disappointed when he didn't feel John's mouth on him. When he felt John pushing his legs up and apart he couldn't help but whimper. John spread the taut cheeks burying his face between them. John heard the moan rumble through Randy's body before it passed his lips. He flicked his tongue up and down then circled it before licking slowly again and again. John spat in the hole then inserted a finger and pumped it in and out quickly. John saw the younger man's chest heaving and knew that he was distracted so he added another finger pushing them both deeply. He fingered the man teasingly. One minute he was thrusting the fingers slowly and the next they were moving faster and faster. John wanted to laugh when he heard Randy speaking what assumed was gibberish

"Oh god John...just do it now." John pulled his fingers out

"Are you sure?"

"Yes John! I've waited so long for it."

"Alright, alright." John said grabbing lubricant and condoms from a bedside table. He rolled the condom on then applied some lube to Randy and himself. "Do you want to stay like that?"

"Huh?"

"On your back I mean." Randy nodded

"Mmhm, I want to see you."

"That's really sweet and all," John said pushing the man's legs further apart. "But this isn't going to be some mushy movie shit." He said pushing inside Randy who tensed up

"Okay that's fine but can you go slow at first. You're big John."

"Of course." John said starting to thrust. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want you to hurt me either." John thrust deeper and Randy grabbed onto his arms

"You okay?"

"Mmhm. I think I'm ready now."

"For what?"

"The not mushy movie shit." John laughed and pulled Randy closer

"You're not ready but you asked for it." He leaned forward putting an arm on either side of Randy and started rolling his hips faster

"Oh my god." He moved even faster still until he was slamming the moaning man into the bed. Randy tightened his death grip on John's upper arms and moved his hips along with him. John threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd dreamt of this many times and to finally have this man underneath him was pure heaven. Randy had just about the tightest ass John had even been inside and he knew that he never wanted to experience another. Pulling out he made Randy turn over. Once he was back inside him John pushed the younger man's upper body down onto the mattress and hammered him hard

"Oh fuck John!" Randy gripped the sheets in his hands and met John's thrusts. "Harder John. Fuck my ass harder."

"Oh my god." John groaned. Just when he thought sex with Randy couldn't get better the man starts with dirty talk. John slowed his hips down until his partner whimpered and whined for more so John gave him more and more. He heard Randy murmuring but couldn't make out what the man was saying. He did feel Randy's body stiffen then relax. "Did you just cum?" Randy could only nod his head. "Oh thank God." John said. He thrust for another minute or so before teetering then falling over the edge. Randy just flattened the rest of his body against the mattress while John rolled to the side and removed the condom. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Damn that was good." John laughed

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"I'm lying in the wet spot." John laughed again

"It's yours."

"No one has ever fucked me so good that I came without being jerked off."

"You're welcome."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Our dinner's in the kitchen. You got all emotional on me."

"I didn't mean to you just caught me off-guard."

"I did?! You're the one who came over sans pillow and that's what I was expecting then you show up no pillow and all attitude. I was having none of your shit today." Randy laughed

"I can be moody at times."

"Yea no shit."

"Can we eat?"

"Yea but I want to say something to you first. Look at me." Randy was still facing away from John so he turned over and looked at the man

"What's up John?"

"I just wanted to reiterate that I do really like you and obviously I'm attracted to you. I want to be with you and I'd love nothing more than for you to want the same."

"I do." Randy answered quickly. "I've said that."

"You have but I'm just making sure that this is indeed what you want." He nodded

"I do so much John." John kissed him

"All or nothing?"

"All or nothing." Randy said kissing John

"Now let's eat."

"Oh good I'm starved."

"You stay here and I'll bring it in here."

"Okay." John heated their dinner in the microwave before bring it back to the bedroom. He and Randy sat in bed feeding themselves, feeding one another and talking. They stopped when they were full but continued talking to each other until the talking turned to touching the touching turned to groping and the groping turned into a marathon of sex until they were deliriously tired

**Next Morning: Barrett Residence**

"Do not touch those muffins Wade?" Wade groaned

"I'm so hungry Love."

"We'll be eating in a minute." Cody said picking up his phone

Cody: where are you? Wade's getting into the muffins

John checked the message and laughed

"Can you respond to him for me?" John asked the man next to him as he started driving again

"Yea, um your phone locked again so I can't get in."

"Oh." John said holding his hand out for the phone then withdrawing it. "It's a backwards Z."

"What?"

"The code is a backwards Z." Randy swiped a backwards Z across the screen and saw John's homepage appear

"You should have a picture of me as your background."

"Should I?"

"Yes. I think so."

John: be there in two minutes

Cody: 90 seconds

"He said 90 seconds."

"I should drive around the block." Randy laughed and shifted in his seat. "You okay?" He glared at John and John laughed as he pulled into the driveway

"Hi. Hi. Hello and good morning!" John said walking into the house

"Kitchen!" Cody yelled back

"You're awfully chipper." Randy said

"I'm always chipper after I get laid."

"John stop." Randy whispered

"Good morning." Cody and Wade said in unison

"Good morning."

"Can we get those muffins now?"

"I need you to open the champagne for mimosas first." Wade growled and Cody eyed him. "You guys have a seat and we'll be right there." John sat in his usual seat while Randy stood

"What kind of muffins are they?"

"Cranberry-orange."

"No wonder I had to rush over here."

"Have a seat Randy."

"Oh, um I'm going to stand for a bit if that's okay."

"If that's fine with you then it's fine with me." Wade burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" John took a sip of his water in an effort to stop his laughing. "What is going on?" Cody asked putting his hands on his hips. John shook his head

"I don't know." Randy hit him

"Here," Wade started to laugh again. "Here's the champagne."

"What the heck ya'll?"

"Your husband has finally lost it Codes."

"It's very rude to keep secrets like that you guys." He said placing a plate of hot eggs on the table

"You should probably sit now." Randy narrowed his eyes at John. John caressed his cheek and kissed him when he took a seat

"So what did you guys do last night?" Cody asked after fixing a plate for his husband. Randy's face turned bright red and Wade started to laugh again. "Oh that is enough." Cody said firmly

"I'm sorry Darling but this, I can't anymore."

"What?!"

"Are you okay Randal?"

"Shut up Wade."

"It's what you wanted right?"

"Shut up Wade." Cody gasped then started to smile

"Oh my goodness. Ya'll finally did it huh?"

"This is so uncomfortable." John said biting his muffin

"Imagine how Randy feels." Cody laughed with John and Wade that time

"You guys are so rude."

"I'm sorry Randy. This just took me by surprise." Cody cleared his throat. "Okay enough. We are all adults and gentlemen." Wade and John stopped laughing

"I'm sorry Randy."

"It's fine just know that you're probably not getting any for a while."

"Oh, ouch."

"Don't be an instigator honey." At Cody's request everyone stopped teasing Randy and ate their breakfast. After they finished they all helped clean the kitchen

"We really hate to eat and run but we're tired." John said drying the last casserole dish and handing it to Wade

"Oh that's okay. We were just going to watch a movie or two in the den. I'm sure we'll end up falling asleep half-way through the first one. Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for having us." Randy said

"You know that you're always welcome."

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Um, yes because we can't have our usual lunch after church."

"Here or at a restaurant."

"We can have it here. I'll cook when I come back."

"Let's go out to a restaurant Love. You cook all the time."

"Whatever you want Wade."

"I'm just saying," Randy and John looked at each other

"One of you call me when this is all sorted out okay?"

"We're going out to dinner. I'll call you with the restaurant when we decide."

"Okay."

"That was fucking stressful." Randy said getting into the car and John laughed

"Um yea, they're so cute though. You can't help but to love them and I mean them as a unit. There is no Cody without Wade and vice versa."

"I lived with them for almost two weeks so I've seen the "Wody" in its natural habitat." John laughed

"Did you just rename them Wody?"

"Yes."

"How come they're not Cade?"

"John," Randy said sighing. "I'm tired and my brain's not working at maximum level."

"You're right. I'm sorry." John drove back to his apartment and they went upstairs and straight to his bedroom

"How much sleep did we get last night?" Randy asking taking his clothes off

"Oh man, I don't know. The last time I looked at the clock it was almost 5 and we kept going after that."

"At least two more times."

"At least." John said throwing the down comforter back and getting between the sheets. "Come here." He said opening his arms for Randy who settled right in. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mmhm. You?"

"Yep." They both yawned

"Do we owe Cody a gift basket or something?"

"For what?"

"The setup?"

"Oh hell no. We – I would never hear the end of it."

"Well it was awfully nice of him." John looked down at his boyfriend who was half-asleep

"Yea, you're definitely not working a maximum level right now."

"I'll get you for that when I wake up."

"Looking forward to it Randy, I'm looking forward to it."

**End**

**A/N: I left the ending kind of open so that maybe I can make a part 2 to this story. It depends on whether I come up with more story for these two men. If you guys want another part just let me know. Your encouragement may get my brain going. Thanks for reading! NDP**


End file.
